An Explosive Day
by CBloom2
Summary: The day started out like any other - who knew how it would end! Not the best summary but give it a go...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm back! A little diversion into hurt Danny in this one - but dont worry, Jamie will not be completely off the hook...come on it's me! **

**I want to give a shout out to Annic who gave me the idea to hurt Danny for a change - hope I do it justice.**

**As always, I don't own anyone that you recognise - I just dust them off to hurt them now and again *inserts evil laugh***

Chapter 1

Officer Jamie Reagan chuckled to himself as he sat patiently in the squad car waiting for his partner to leave the bakery where he was currently holding up the queue with his indecisiveness.

He was happy to be spending a week partnering Sgt Renzulli again. His usual partner, Vinny Cruz, was on leave for a week, moving into his new apartment, so the Sargent had been quick to volunteer himself as Jamie's partner. Jamie was comfortable now with Vinny, but he felt at home with Renzulli.

Finally the older man strode out of the bakery - remonstrating with someone in the shop, who was obviously unhappy about being kept waiting, even if it was by an officer of the law.

Renzulli clambered into the car, passing Jamie a large cup of coffee, "Here kid, you want one of these to go with your coffee?" he asked, offering the young officer a bag full of pastries that made Jamie feel heavier just looking at them, "No thanks Sarge, coffee's good," he replied.

"I'm taking them home for the missus," he offered by way of explanation as he noticed the slightly shocked expression on Jamie's face at the amount of pastries in the bag.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders indicating that it wasn't any of his business, "Besides kid, you could do with putting on some weight - you're still to skinny after the Anthrax thing..."

His voice drifted away as Jamie recalled the week that he had spent in the hospital fighting the virus which had almost turned into a vicious pneumonia. It had taken him a good few months to actually get back on his feet again. He was doing a lot better now, but he still found himself sometimes breathless, and most of the time, tired.

Jamie sighed as he offered his partner a small smile, "I have a feeling that by the end of this week I'm going to be twice the man I was!"

Renzulli laughed heartily, causing a rush of fondness for the man to shoot through Jamie.

Jamie was about to pull away from the curb when, seemingly from out of nowhere, three fire trucks tore down the street - sirens blazing. Renzulli swallowed audibly, as he remembered another day when he had witnessed a scene like that.

Suddenly their radio crackled to life, "All units, please be advised - explosion at- the 12th Precinct - rescue vehicles en route - all available units proceed to site..."

Jamie felt like he had been hit by a sledgehammer. Not only had there been an explosion in a police building, but it was the building where his brother Danny worked, "Hey kid...Jamie...hey kid, you with me?" Renzulli was tapping his arm.

"Huh? Yeah...I'm with you..."

Before he knew what had happened, the older man was opening the drivers door and encouraging the younger man into the passenger side of the car. When he was certain that Jamie was strapped in, he tore away from the curb.

The shrill ringing of his cell phone dragged Jamie back to reality, "Hey dad...yeah I just heard...we're on our way there now..." he listened a while longer then disconnected the call.

Although it only took five minutes to reach the site, it felt like the longest five minutes of Jamie's young life. But when they arrived on scene, the sight that greeted them made Jamie wish he could turn right round and head back the way they had just come.

It seemed like half the building had been blown away. Paper littered the floor and was still lazily drifting from the gaping chasm before them. Desks and chairs were strewn across the street - dust and debris whirling in the breeze.

Jamie clattered out of the car before it had even come to a halt, but then he found himself frozen to the spot as he glanced at the devastation in front of him.

There were already a number of rescue vehicles and ambulances on scene. Paramedics could be seen treating some of the injured by the roadside. Jamie started when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Jamie, listen to me - we need to focus. We're here to help..."

Jamie glanced at his partner, horror etched on his face, "Danny..." was all he could say.

"Danny will be fine. He might not even be in there - he could be out on a call..."

Renzulli tried to reassure the younger man, hoping against hope that he was right. Jamie took another long look then seemed to gather himself together, "Yeah...he could be out...let's get at it," he insisted as he looked for guidance as to where his help would be needed the most, a glimmer of hope nestling in his heart.

That glimmer, however, disappeared when he heard his name being called. He whirled round to see, to his horror, his brother's partner, Jackie, stumbling through the debris.

Jamie dashed towards her, panic squeezing at his chest, "Jackie?" He caught her as she stumbled, easing his hold on her as she winced audibly, "You ok?"

Even in the dire situation they were in, Jackie couldn't help the 'are you serious?' expression that crossed her battered features. As she clawed her way up to a standing position, she looked at the anxious young officer, her eyes bright with tears, and uttered the words that Jamie hoped he wouldn't hear, "Danny's still in there..."

**1st chapter complete - hope its ok. Not sure if Danny works in the 12th Precinct but I seem to see that in the episodes - so apologies if I got that wrong. See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews - I can always count on the Blue Bloods fans to let me know what they think. It really means a lot to know that you all take the time to read my offerings. Someone told me that it's Jamie that works at the 12th Precinct so I hope you can forgive my oversight and thank you for putting me right.**

**So here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

At first, Jamie couldn't take in what Jackie had said to him. He found himself gripping her tighter, "Jackie...what...?" he choked out.

"Danny's still in there! But I don't know where he is...there's so much dust and smoke..." Jackie coughed, her frightened eyes brimming with tears.

Jamie stared at her as if he had never seen her before. Then he froze, unsure of what to do next, "The Sergeant's in there too," Jackie coughed, "I couldn't get to either of them..."

Jamie felt a new wave of anxiety wash over him as suddenly everything around him seemed to be pushing down on him. The noise was deafening, the air was thick with smoke and debris. Before Jamie knew what was happening his legs were moving and he was making his way towards the battered building, "Sarge, take Jackie!" Was that really his voice.

"Jamie - You should wait..." he heard Renzulli shout.

"There are people trapped in there - we can't wait any longer!" He explained as he picked up speed. After the oppressive noise from earlier, all he could hear now was the rapid thudding of his own heart.

As soon as he set foot through what used to be the doorway, he was hit by a wall of dust and dirt causing him to cough violently. He pulled up his undershirt so that it covered his nose - in the vain attempt to stop more dust from entering his already weakened lungs. As he stumbled his way through what looked like a warzone, he was encouraged to find that the stairway was still intact.

"Danny!" he called out for his brother - which caused another major coughing fit, so he decided he wouldn't be doing that again.

He ducked under pieces of fallen roof. He dodged falling debris, hissing as one piece of ceiling connected with his shoulder. He could feel the heat of a couple of small fires that were burning but by the looks of them they weren't of any concern, having already nearly burnt themselves out.

Suddenly, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He stumbled over towards what he had seen, hope filling his entire being. That hope, however, soon vanished when he came across Sgt Gormley sat up looking dazed and bruised - that wasn't who he had hoped to see, he thought guiltily.

"Sir, you hurt?" he managed to choke out.

Gormley looked up at him blankly, "Jamie? What..."

"Are you hurt?" Jamie demanded impatiently, concern for his brother building.

"My ankle..." was all the older man managed.

Jamie pulled him unceremoniously to his feet, they didn't have time to waste. Not only did he have to find his brother but he knew that the Sergeant was more than likely going into shock and needed treatment immediately.

As the two men tentatively made their way back through the mess, Gormley suddenly stopped, "Danny - we've got to get Danny...he's back there..." He frantically looked around him as if he was trying to locate the missing detective.

Jamie felt his breath catch at his brothers name, but he knew what Danny would want him to do, so going against all his brotherly instincts, the younger man encouraged the Sergeant to carry on, "I'm coming back for him," he promised.

Slowly but surely, the two men found themselves reaching the relatively fresh air in a matter of minutes.

As Jamie helped Gormley make his way towards the waiting paramedics, he was overcome by a coughing fit as the cleaner air found its way into his lungs.

Gormley tried to help him, but he himself was struggling. As the paramedics began to lead the older man away for treatment, he managed to give Jamie a better idea of where his brother was located. Jamie's coughing began to subside, but it left him feeling breathless and unsteady. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled him and he found himself looking up to the anxious face of his father, "D...dad..."

"Take it easy son - don't talk. What were you thinking Jamie? Going in there without back up?"

"Danny's in there - that's all I was thinking about...I can't leave him..."Jamie choked out, willing the dizziness to subside.

At that moment, Renzulli joined them, his face a mask of concern. But before he could say anything, a huge explosion ripped through the building once again. Frank pulled Jamie closer to him as he felt like his heart had been torn in two by the sound.

After the initial shock had worn off, Jamie was already pulling himself out of Frank's arms, "Gormley told me where he last saw Danny - I'm going back in," he finished, already moving as he spoke. Although Frank knew that he wouldn't be able to stop his youngest, he gave Jamie his silent permission even though it killed him to do so.

Renzulli, however, was not so silent, "Jamie, what the hell? You're already struggling..."

Jamie turned to face his partner, "I will not lose another brother!" he insisted, then with one last look at his father, Jamie dashed back into the now burning building.

**What do you think? Any good? Should I just give up now?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you for all your lovely reviews! I do try to answer them but I don't always manage to but I do appreciate every single one of them! **

**On to chapter 3 now - some of you may think this is a bit of a cop out - see what you think...**

Chapter 3

Frank watched in terror as his youngest son disappeared into the flaming building. This was one of those times where he wished he didn't have to be the stoic Police Commissioner. His men looked to him for leadership - his calmness in a crisis... and all he wanted to do at that moment was do what any father would do - rescue his boys.

The chaotic scene from earlier had diminished somewhat as the majority of the injured had been taken away to the hospital. Thankfully, everyone had been accounted for...apart from Danny, so at least there was a sliver of good news. But, for Frank, he needed more. He needed his two sons back where they belonged, with him and the family. He was aware that Erin and Linda had both heard about the situation - he had not spoken to them himself but Det Baker had been her usual empathic self and convinced them that it would not be in their best interest to go the the scene and that she would inform them of any change as soon as she knew anything. Frank was, once again, indebted to his staff.

"Sir?" his thoughts were ambushed by the voice of his colleague, Sgt Renzulli, who offered him a knowing look - letting Frank know that he understood the war that was raging inside him. Frank smiled in acknowledgement, then cast his eyes back to the building - how long had it been since Jamie went back in? He could see flames dancing through the windows and wondered if they were doing the same dance around his boys.

"Jamie will find him sir, he won't give up," Renzulli assured him - his own face awash with concern for his young friend.

Frank dropped his head slightly, "I know Tony, I have every faith in him...I just hope this doesn't finish him off."

"What do you mean?" asked Renzulli.

"I know he'll get Danny out - but you saw him earlier, he's already struggling with his breathing... Danny will recover well from whatever happened but this could cause major damage for Jamie...perhaps career ending..." Frank shook his head as if he was telling himself that he was jumping to conclusions.

"Well Sir, if - and I stress if - that be the case, then what an end it would be...saving his brothers life!" Renzulli insisted.

Frank turned to him with a grateful smile, "I'm sorry Tony, you must think I'm mad, jumping the gun like that."

"You're being a father who is trying to prepare himself for any eventuality..."

"Here they come!" A voice yelled over the space between the building and them.

All eyes moved to the entrance of the building, where two figures emerged. One of the figures had the other one lifted over his shoulder, and he was almost on his knees. Frank and Renzulli set off running, closely followed by the waiting paramedics. As the two men got closer, it became apparent that it was Danny was being carried out by his brother. By this time, Jamie had dropped to his knees, clinging on to his brother. A paramedic gently took hold of the older Reagan and laid him on a stretcher, "What can you tell us?" he asked Jamie because Danny was unconscious.

"He'd been thrown against a wall... _cough,cough,_ ... by the explosion..._cough, cough_, ... door landed on his legs..._cough, cough,..._he was pinned by door..._cough, cough,_...told me, then passed out..." Jamie had managed to stand now, with the help of his relieved father, so he could watch them settle his brother on the stretcher.

As the small group made their way towards the waiting ambulances, Jamie started coughing...and coughing...and coughing. He quickly found himself feeling light headed with every painful cough. Frank and Renzulli both caught hold of him as he began to stagger. One of the paramedics came to check him over, "He had a near miss with pneumonia about 6 months ago..." Frank explained as he glanced anxiously at both of his sons.

The paramedic nodded as he listened to Jamie's lungs, "We need to check you out at the hospital."

Straight away, Jamie could see in his fathers face that he was torn between which son to ride with. But as far as Jamie was concerned, it was a no brainer, "Dad...go with Danny...he'll need you when he wakes up..." he whispered. Frank smiled and hugged his youngest close to him, then climbed in behind Danny.

"I'll ride with you partner," Renzulli offered. Jamie nodded his agreement as another round of painful coughing assaulted his already battered lungs.

The journey to the hospital seemed endless to Jamie. He was sat rather uncomfortably in the back of the ambulance with an oxygen mask strapped to his face. He had taken it off a couple of times to try to talk to Renzulli, but he had soon started coughing again, so the mask had to be replaced. He felt beyond exhausted, not just physically but emotionally too. The anxiety for his brother made his stomach churn. He couldn't seen to settle. He didn't know where to look. His eyes darted all over the place but wouldn't focus on anything. Then he felt a hand on his arm, which focused his vision on the man who was accompanying him. Renzulli had seen the torment on the younger mans face - recognised his erratic behaviour so he hoped his touch would ground him again, " We're a couple of minutes out now kid - you holding up ok?"

Jamie looked like he was going to say something, but instead he dragged in a deep breath and just nodded, not really trusting himself to speak.

About half an hour later, Jamie was propped up on a bed in the emergency room - oxygen mask still in place. Renzulli had gone to get a coffee and to see if he could find out anything about Danny, so that left Jamie in relative peace.

Just as he felt his eyes begin to close, the curtain that surrounded him opened to reveal his older sister, her brow furrowed in concern, "Oh Jamie...are you ok?" she asked gently as she lowered herself onto her brothers bed and tenderly brushed the hair from his forehead.

Jamie removed the mask and offered her a tight smile, "I'm good. You know anything about Danny?" Jamie was surprised at how weak his voice sounded.

"Danny's in surgery..." another voice joined in the conversation.

"Dad," Erin gasped as she launched herself at her father. Frank gathered her up in a strong embrace, but his eyes never left his youngest.

"What do you know?" Jamie asked quietly.

Erin removed herself from her fathers arms so that she could hear what he had to say.

"He's got a broken leg, which is why he's in surgery, he's got a bump on the head, but beyond that I don't know anymore..."

Frank was interrupted by Jamie's doctor, "So Jamie, how are you feeling? Oh sorry..." he looked surprised to see the Erin and Frank there.

"I feel fine. This is my sister Erin and my father Frank Reagan."

Jamie's voice was still hoarse, but he was able to talk a little longer without coughing.

The doctor smiled, "Nice to meet you both," he said as he extended his hand to them. He then turned his attention back to Jamie, "So Jamie, you feel fine?" Jamie nodded.

"Any breathlessness? Any pain when you breathe?"

"Maybe a little..."

"I'll take that as a yes then," the doctor smiled as he heard a small chuckle from behind him, "Is he always like this?" he addressed Erin and Frank.

Erin smiled, "You've no idea doctor. If Jamie was to say that his leg hurt, well it must mean that his leg was actually falling off..."

Jamie rolled his eyes - a sarcastic comment on his lips, but instead he began to cough again. Erin winced as she watched her little brother almost folded in half as the coughing took hold - she could see how painful it was for him. The doctor's smile faded, concern replacing mirth. He moved forward and encouraged Jamie to use the oxygen again. Jamie's eyes began to drift closed as he breathed in the oxygen. The doctor turned to the family, " Jamie is going to be fine. He was obviously exposed to a lot of smoke, dirt and debris, coupled with his weakened lungs due to the Anthrax exposure, well let's just say that this is going to take a while to get over. I would like to keep him with us overnight at least for observation."

Erin and Frank looked slightly more relaxed after the doctor's words, "Would it be possible for Jamie to share a room with his brother when he gets out of surgery?" Frank enquired.

"I'm not sure..."

"I can assure you doctor that no matter where you put Jamie, he would find his way to his brother and you would not be able to move him," Erin cut in.

"He's already lost an older brother, a few years ago..." Frank offered by way of explanation.

The doctor nodded his understanding, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you - we appreciate it," Frank replied sincerely.

Soon after, another face appeared through the curtain. Danny's wife, Linda, looked round at the three Reagans, then stepped through. Erin hugged her, followed swiftly by Frank, "Where's Danny?" She asked frantically.

"He's in surgery honey," Frank explained, "He's going to be fine Linda. They're mending his leg..." he carried on quickly when he saw the fear on his daughter in laws face.

She nodded her understanding as she bit her bottom lip to try to hold back the tears "Did pop bring you?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd wait outside as he didn't want to over crowd anyone."

Frank signalled Erin to watch over Linda as he went in search of his own father.

After Frank left, Linda took a step towards her sleeping brother in law, "How's he doing? He looks exhausted," she commented.

"He's doing ok. He's got a painful cough - they're going to keep him overnight for observation."

Tears began to course down Linda's cheeks as she gazed at the young man who had saved her husbands life, "Dad said that he wouldn't give up until he'd found Danny," Erin told her proudly.

Linda nodded as she swiped at the tears. She bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jamie's forehead. He didn't move, "Thank you Jamie," she whispered.

Frank came back through the curtain, "Danny's out of surgery and he's ok," he told them, relief evident in his face.

"Thank God," Erin breathed, "You go see him - I'll stay with Jamie until they are ready to move him," Erin suggested as Linda strode to follow Frank.

Erin took a deep, calming breath, then settled herself in a chair beside her slumbering brother, gently taking his hand in hers.

**I'm leaving it there for this chapter otherwise it might go on for another 6 pages. Hope it was ok. Some may think I bottled it early in the chapter by not explaining how Jamie found Danny but I had already had Jamie looking through the wreckage last chapter so I didn't want to repeat myself. I'm sure you'll let me know if I messed up.**

**One more chapter to go - its written (pen and paper, the old fashioned way). It's got Jamie and Danny together in it. Hopefully will post it in a couple of days. Thanks for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed or favourited this story - it really does mean a lot and you always have such nice things to say, it really puts a smile on my face.**

**So here's the final chapter - might end up being quite long. More Jamie and Danny ...see what you think.**

Chapter 4

About half a hour or so later, word reached Erin and a half awake Jamie that Danny was settled in a room and that it was large enough for a second bed. It only took a few minutes to gather Jamie's belongings, so they were soon on their way, after a half hearted argument that Jamie wanted to walk there not be wheeled there.

Although he hadn't walked, Jamie felt exhausted by the time he reached his brother's room. Linda and his father were already there, standing by Danny's bed, and his boys arrived a couple if minutes after Jamie did. Erin helped him get settled while Jack and Sean clambered onto their fathers bed.

Nicki followed the boys into the room a little more slowly, heading straight towards her mother, who took her into her arms. All eyes were on the motionless figure in the other bed - no-one was used to seeing Danny so still.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Jamie was seized by another coughing fit. Linda turned in his direction, her brow furrowed in concern, which Jamie waved away. Erin immediately went to her brothers aid, helping him to sit up a little straighter, while Nicki helped him replace the oxygen mask. After a short while it passed, leaving Jamie feeling weak and wracked with guilt. His oldest brother was laid out in a hospital bed after undergoing surgery to mend his leg, yet people were fussing round him because of his stupid cough. He felt hot tears of frustration begin to form in his eyes, so he closed them.

Erin was aware of what her youngest brother was doing. He was effectively shutting them out. She looked across at her father, who judging by his expression, had also noticed. That was what Jamie did, he shut himself off from everyone when he was hurting. Joe used to be the only one who could get through to him, but lately Danny had had the most success in getting his younger brother to open up.

Suddenly movement on the other bed caught their attention, "Hey babe..."

Linda leaned over and kissed her husbands forehead, a huge relieved smile lighting up her worried face, "Hey yourself...how you doing?"

"The boys?"

"We're here dad," both Jack and Sean answered, eager for their dad to see them. Danny moved his head slightly and caught sight of them, catching hold of their hands as he did so.

Frank then moved into his line of vision, "Dad? What happened?"

"First off, let me tell you that you're going to be fine. You've got a broken leg, which they have fixed in surgery - a few bumps and bruises...what do you remember?"

"I remember a massive boom - a powerful blast. I was thrown against the wall or something...something fell on me...I think..." Danny paused as he tried to recall the events of earlier. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he grasped his fathers hand tightly, "Jamie...Jamie was there...I...why was he there?"

Frank patted Danny's hand, "Jamie got you out...he's ok."

"He got me out?"

"Yes he did - Sgt Gormley too. He wouldn't give up Danny - even though his lungs were bursting, he wouldn't give up..."Frank found that he couldn't speak anymore as the magnitude of what could've happened hit him once again.

"Where is he?" Danny asked, turning his attention back to Linda.

"He's right here, next to you," she told him as she moved out of the way a little so that her husband could see his brother. Seeing Jamie lying so still, with an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth, caused Danny great concern. Seeing the anxiety on her husbands face, Linda laid a hand on his arm "He's asleep honey. He's been suffering with terrible coughing fits, hence the oxygen, but he's ok, I promise."

Danny glanced over at his brother once more, "How many died?" he whispered, afraid of the answer.

"None," Frank was quick to reassure him, "There were a few injuries...yours was the worst - we were very lucky."

Danny nodded, "What time is it?"

"It's about 9pm," Erin answered from her position at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Didn't see you there sis - you were quiet...for once," he gave her a tired smile as she rolled her eyes at his 'humour'.

Danny looked round him, "Do you think it might be time for you all to go home, get something to eat, get some rest? Kids have got school tomorrow. Me and Jamie aren't going anywhere..." Danny looked to his wife, who was already gearing up to argue, "Please Linda. If I know you, you've been here for hours and I will rest better knowing that you and the boys are fed and rested - can you do that for me? All of you?"

Jack spoke up, "I'll look after mum, don't worry dad."

"That's my boy," Danny smiled proudly.

After another twenty minutes of goodbyes, the room fell into silence, save for the monitors that Danny was attached to. A nurse strode in quietly ready to do her hourly checks. She smiled kindly when Danny opened his eyes, "How are you feeling Mr Reagan?" she asked as she printed out some readings.

"Not to bad - my leg hurts...and call me Danny."

"Well you're due some more pain meds in about half a hour, if you can last until then. If it becomes unbearable, press the button and I'll sort something out."

"Could you raise my bed?" Danny enquired - he hated being flat on his back.

"Sure, let me know if you feel dizzy or in pain," she told him as she slowly lifted the back of the bed. As soon as Danny was high enough to see his brother clearly, he motioned for her to stop. He watched Jamie for a short while - the rise and fall of his chest - the puffs of steam that clouded the mask as he breathed, "He's ok Danny. He's just exhausted. His lungs were struggling to start with, but it's all starting to settle now - his oxygen saturation is nearly where we want it to be, " the nurse assured the older brother.

"He saved my life you know? He walked into an unstable building to save me...stupid kid!" He almost snarled the last few words. He laid back on his pillows, his arm over his eyes as he felt tears of anger, fear, relief, pride, begin to form. He felt a light touch on his shoulder, "It's ok to be angry at him - he risked his own life for you...but I'm sure you'd do the same for him - and the main thing is that you are both here, alive, and that's what counts," she patted his shoulder, " Get some rest - I'll be back with your meds in a while."

Danny nodded his agreement and quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Not long after the nurse left, Jamie began to stir. He sat up surprised to see the dimly lit room bereft of visitors. He removed the mask and tentatively took a couple of breaths - no cough, that was an improvement. He decided to try for the bathroom. There was one attached to their room so he didn't have far to go. He swung his legs out of the bed and carefully stood up, waiting for the wave of dizziness to pass. He made it, after pausing a couple of times to get his bearings again.

As he walked back to his bed, he felt the first stirrings of irritation begin at the back of his throat. He swallowed a couple of times and it seemed to disappear, much to his relief. He glanced at his brothers sleeping form, wondering when Danny had been moved to a more upright position. As he watched him sleep, he could make out, even in the dim light, some of the cuts and bruises that littered the rugged face of his brother. It made him shudder as he recalled the moment when he found Danny, half conscious, in the rubble - the heavy office door trapping his legs, surrounded by debris that was strewn everywhere - the flames and heat of the more ferocious fire threatening to engulf them.

"Take a picture - it'll last longer," a voice broke into his thoughts.

He couldn't help but smile. Typical Danny. He ambled over to the bed and perched on the side of it, "Hey, how are you?"

"Just peachy! Leg hurts - feels like a door fell on it, but the nurse is bringing me some of the good stuff soon, so I won't care then will I?" he grinned - or was it a grimace - Jamie wasn't so sure.

"Good to see that'you haven't lost that sense of humour of yours," Jamie smiled.

"Take more than being blown up to lose that," he joked, immediately wishing he hadn't said anything as he saw a stricken expression cross his brothers features. He reached out and took hold of Jamie's wrist, "Hey...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking..."

Jamie shook his head, "No it's fine. We have to talk about it I guess. It's just that..." he stopped as he felt the irritation growing in his throat once again.

"Just what kid?" Danny enquired.

"It's just that when we got the call...then got to the scene...I can't describe what went through my mind..."

"I'm sure I can guess," Danny insisted, remembering a few times when he had been in a similar situation.

"Then I saw Jackie and she told me that you were still in there...god this is going to sound so dramatic, but I literally felt like the bottom had just dropped out of my world," he cleared his throat, "I can't remember being so scared..."

"Welcome to my world kid," Danny stated gruffly.

Jamie looked at him in confusion, "What do...you..."

Anything else that he was about to say disappeared in a coughing fit. Danny tried to raise himself higher in order to try to be of some assistance to his brother - but he hissed in pain as his actions pulled on all the tender areas.

Jamie noticed this and waved him away. He managed to move himself the two feet or so to his own bed, where he roughly dragged the oxygen mask back up to his'face and began to take deep breaths.

Danny's eyes never left his brother - concern building even more for his'little brother's health.

When the coughing had subsided, Jamie caught sight of the anxious face, "I'm ok," he gasped.

Danny sighed, "I'd be more inclined to agree with you if you weren't sucking on the oxygen!"

Jamie chose to ignore the comment, "Anyway, what did you mean when you said 'welcome to my world'?" Jamie questioned.

Danny sighed more deeply and laid himself back onto his pillows. Jamie sat up straighter this time, so that he could keep an eye on his brother.

"Didn't mean anything...it's just that I have that same feeling every day...knowing you're out there...I hear a call about an officer down and I pray it's not you...especially after Joe..." Danny couldn't continue.

"You think I can't do it don't you? You think I've no place being out there!" Jamie snapped. He knew, in the back of his mind, that he was being unreasonable, but whenever Danny talked like that, the old insecurities reared their ugly heads.

"Dammit Jamie, that's not what I meant at all! God kid, when will you realize that I think you're a great cop - one of the best - hell you'll be after my job soon I'm sure of it...but it scares me when I hear those calls in case it's you - I just don't know what I'd do if I..." Danny felt his eyes stinging, thankful that the lights were low.

Jamie immediately regretted his outburst. He lowered the mask slowly, "That was the only thought that ran through my mind - all the time I was looking for you All I could think was that I couldn't cope with losing another brother. I barely coped after Joe so losing you...is not an option." Jamie finished as he turned, once more, to look at Danny. He couldn't imagine his life without his stubborn, reckless, irritating hero of a brother - not that he would ever tell him that to his face.

He laid his own head back onto the pillow. The last coughing fit had taken a lot more out of him than he cared to admit. He placed the mask over his face once again.

"Hey little brother - you ok?" He heard the soft question and smiled...he loved his brother so much, yet he never told him, "Yeah Danny, just tired."

"Yea, I think it's time to get some sleep," Danny agreed, smiling as the nurse came in with his meds.

After checking them both, the nurse left them in peace - both with their own thoughts.

Danny could feel his eyes beginning to close as the meds kicked in, "Danny," he heard coming from the other bed.

"Yeah kid - you ok? You need anything?"

"I love you big brother," was all he heard.

"Huh?"'Had he heard correctly?

"God Danny you always make things so hard. I love you, you doofus. I know I never really say it...now I know why!" Jamie chuckled.

Danny smiled, it was good to hear his brother laughing, "I love you too little brother. I'm proud of you...of everything you do."

Danny fell quiet, "You feel uncomfortable yet?" He heard Jamie ask.

"Hell yeah!" Danny snorted

They both laughed out loud - each thankful that the other was there.

The following morning, Frank walked in on a sight that he would never forget. His oldest and youngest, both fast asleep - both with an arm outstretched so that their hands were touching.

Frank smiled as he knew for certain that after this nobody would ever doubt the love and the trust his boys shared.

**So that's it. Hope the last part wasn't to mushy. If it was...well it's done now and I liked it. Trying to think of a new story, but at the moment the levy is dry! **

**Please review if you've got minute, I will love you forever!**

**Til we meet again...**


End file.
